Quirked Engine (Español)
by Erin Tesden
Summary: Iida Tenyo tenía una cantidad inmensa de expectativas que cumplir como hija de la familia de héroes Iida y como hermana del Héroe Turbo Ingenium. Pero nunca hubiese imaginado que el irritante chico de cabello verde en su examen práctico de la UA acabaría convirtiéndose su mejor amigo, su rival y quizás incluso algo más… [Fem! Tenya x Izuku]


**Como un fan de la serie, así como de shipear a sus personajes, llevo tiempo queriendo escribir un fic sobre Boku no Hero. Pero no podía decidirme en que pareja utilizar, y como alguien a quien siempre le han llamado la atención los fics aplicando la regla 63 (Gender bender/Cambio de genero) a algún personaje, una parte de mi pensó "¿Y si utilizas a Iida? El pobre Iida casi nunca es shipeado con nadie". Y la imagen en mi mente de fem! Iida e Izuku juntos se me hizo demasiado hilarante y bizarra como para dejarlo pasar. Porque sí, estoy utilizando el gender bender pseudo-oficial de Iida dibujado por el mismísimo autor.**

**Adicionalmente, tengo que destacar que para que no quedara extraño el primer nombre de Iida como chica fue modificado cambiando la terminación masculina -ya, por la femenina -yo. Por lo que quedo: Iida Tenyo.**

**Finalmente, Boku no Hero y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El cañón de cristal y la aterradora presidenta de la clase.**

* * *

**Izuku.**

* * *

Los primeros catorce años de vida del tímido y adorable rollo de canela, completamente obsesionado con los héroes y sus Quirks, llamado Midoriya Izuku habían sido como una especie de enorme broma sin ninguna gracia, consistentes en una serie de eventos desafortunados seguidos de uno tras otro sin un aparente final. La tragedia de Izuku había dado inicio cuando tenía tan solo unos cinco años, con sus sueños de ser un gran héroe como All Might siendo pisoteados al ser diagnosticado como Quirkless. Para hacerlo peor, no solo no pudo contar con el apoyo de su siempre ausente padre en tal situación, sino que además tuvo que ver cómo ni siquiera su pobre y querida madre creía que él pudiera ser un héroe, echándose además toda la culpa de ello.

¿Quizás su mejor amigo Bakugou Katsuki le ayudaría a aceptar el hecho de que jamás podría ser como All Might? INCORRECTO. Antes de que Izuku fuera siquiera consciente de ello, Katsuki ya no lo veía más como Midoriya Izuku, su vecino y amigo de la infancia, sino como Deku, el chico Quirkless de su escuela que no valía ni el aire que respiraba y al cual podía usar como muñeco de práctica para fortalecer su explosivo Quirk sin temer por ningún tipo de repercusiones. Después de todo, él tenía un Quirk completamente asombroso y seguro obtendría el puesto de héroe N°1 en un futuro. Y Deku… El simplemente era un _Deku_, y como tal a lo máximo que podría aspirar en un futuro era a quizás, y solo QUIZAS, tener la oportunidad de servirle como carnada o carne de cañón...

De esa forma pasaron nueve años. Sin embargo, pese al paso del tiempo Izuku seguía siendo fundamente el mismo chico; sin un Quirk, sin amigos, sin auto-estima, y sin la fuerza física o mental para tratar de cambiar su situación. Lo único con lo que contaba era con una mente muy bien afinada y un montón de libretas con análisis de Quirks que ni el mismo sabía muy bien de qué forma aprovechar. Una parte de él era plenamente consciente de que en el fondo ya se había rendido hace tiempo en lo de ser un héroe, y tan solo esperaba por el momento perfecto para renunciar de forma definitiva a un sueño infantil que no tenía posibilidad alguna de cumplirse.

Ese momento llego luego de que All Might lo rescatara del villano de lodo. Era casi irónico, que el hombre que representaba sus sueños, sus ideales, acabara siendo quien les pondría fin. Izuku incluso había sido suficientemente idiota como para, aunque fuese por un minúsculo instante, tener la esperanza de que All Might respondería que sí; que podía ser un héroe pese a no tener un Quirk…

Pero todo resulto justo como él lo había imaginado. La respuesta de All Might fue que no. Fue en ese momento que él dejo de ser Midoriya Izuku y se convirtió realmente en _Deku_; un chico sin sueños ni esperanzas.

E incluso así… Se le hizo imposible darle la espalda y huir ante la escena de su ex-mejor amigo, presente torturador, sufriendo a manos del mismo villano de lodo que hace tan solo unos minutos había intentado matarlo. El mismo villano que seguramente se había escapado de la botella en que All Might lo había encerrado por su culpa, el mismo que ninguno de los héroes presentes sabían cómo derrotar sin herir a Katsuki, el mismísimo villano que All Might no podía atrapar por segunda ocasión ahora que el tiempo límite de su Quirk se había agotado…

Todo era su culpa. Por lo que aun siendo un debilucho, pese a no tener un Quirk y sentirse completamente aterrado, Izuku se encontró corriendo hacia Katsuki y el villano que lo tenía atrapado. Él no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarlo por sí mismo, pero su acto de valentía le compro a Katsuki el suficiente tiempo para poder ser rescatado por un All Might renovado.

Como era esperable, los héroes en la escena se enfocaron en regañarlo por su imprudencia y alabar a Katsuki y a su Quirk -aunque literalmente no hubiese hecho nada salvo ser un rehén todo el tiempo. Pese a lo injusto que resultase, Izuku realmente no se sentía molesto por ello. Algo dentro de él había revivido y se sentía más fuerte que nunca; quizás él jamás sería un héroe como All Might, pero no se rendiría ni se convertiría en el_ Deku_ que Katsuki pensaba que él era.

Fue entonces que sucedió.

_"¡Tú puedes ser un héroe!"_

Pese a sus enormes debilidades, All Might acabo reconociendo en Izuku el potencial para ser un gran héroe. Y no cualquiera, sino su sucesor. All Might estaba dispuesto a otorgarle su Quirk, One for All.

De esa forma, Izuku enfrento meses de entrenamiento infernal para poder fortalecer su cuerpo lo suficiente como para accesar al inmenso poder de One for All y, con suerte, no explotar en mil pedazos en el intento.

Así, llego el día de recibir el legendario Quirk y poner su entrenamiento a prueba: El día del examen de entrada de la Academia UA había llegado.

Izuku no iba a fallar.

* * *

Okay, eso había estado cerca. Caerte de cara y romperte la nariz contra el suelo antes de siquiera entrar al edificio donde se llevaría a cabo la prueba escrita no parecía una buena forma de empezar su odisea. ¡Que dios bendiga a la chica linda con el Quirk gravitacional!

Aunque desde un punto de vista más optimista, Izuku había evitado hacer el ridículo a la vista de todos en medio del campus y había tenido una agradable conversación -NO- con la chica. Su día parecía ir de bien a mejor.

Su buen humor se prolongó a lo largo de todo el examen escrito, que resulto ser más sencillo de lo que él hubiese imaginado, por lo que podía contarse como aprobado en lo que ello respecta.

Pero ahora era el momento de ponerse serio y afrontar el verdadero desafío de la UA: El examen práctico.

¡ÉL NO PODIA RESISTIR EL HYPE! ¡Los villanos robots en los folletos se veían tan geniales! ¡Y Present Mic era quien les estaba explicando lo que tendrían que hacer en la parte práctica! Izuku se preguntaba si tendría la oportunidad de pedirle un autógrafo…

Él se sentía en las nubes. Tan feliz que ni la presencia de Katsuki en el asiento contiguo pudo arruinar su buen humor, tan emocionado que no pudo evitar iniciar uno de sus patentados murmullos ininteligibles, TAN completamente perdido en su propio mundo que ni siquiera notó la mirada enojada de la chica de lentes sentada unos asientos delante de él hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡…Y TU!" Resonó en la habitación la voz llena de desdén de la chica, con su dedo índice apuntando en la dirección de Izuku. Él se giró, obviamente el odio de la chica tenía que estar dirigido a alguien más detrás de él. "¡Si, TU, él que no deja de murmurar allá atrás!" Oh, no... Genuinamente se trataba de él. "¡SI NO VAS A TOMAR ESTO EN SERIO Y PRESTAR ATENCIÓN A LAS INSTRUCCIONES DE PRESENT MIC, MEJOR VETE! ¡ALGUNOS SI TOMAMOS ESTO EN SERIO!"

Las palabras severas de la chica lo atravesaron como dagas y él se encogió en su asiento, avergonzado por completo y queriendo desaparecer, tratando de ignorar las risotadas de Katsuki y los otros aplicantes del examen sentados a su alrededor.

Su buena racha parecía estarse acabando. Esto se volvió incluso más evidente cuando notó que la chica enojada había sido asignada a la misma sala de pruebas que él.

Ahora que ya no se encontraban en una habitación a oscuras Izuku no podía evitar quedársele mirando: La chica era alta. Absolutamente enorme. Dejando de lado a Mt. Lady, por razones más que obvias, ella era fácilmente la chica más alta que Izuku había visto hasta la fecha, cerniéndose sobre él con una altura alrededor de 1,8m.

Su altura se veía complementada por una contextura musculosa y curiosamente angulosa. El rostro que enmarcaban sus gafas era tan severo como Izuku había podido imaginar, aunque contrastaba fuertemente con la linda forma en que su cabello negro se encontraba recogido en dos trenzas. Ultimadamente, si Izuku no supiese que la chica era una aplicante más para entrar a UA, la hubiese podido confundir fácilmente con una mujer adulta por su aspecto maduro.

Pero para su ligera vergüenza y consternación, lo que más le llamaba la atención de la chica resultó ser sus piernas… Bueno. No en ese sentido y no exactamente sus piernas, sino lo que parecían ser tubos de escape asomándose por detrás de las pantorrillas de la chica, junto a la extraña forma abultada que estas tenían.

La mente de Izuku corría a mil por hora tratando de descifrar la naturaleza exacta del Quirk de la chica. El hecho de que se presentara de forma física lo categorizaba automáticamente como un Quirk de tipo mutante, y su forma y posicionamiento parecían indicar que muy seguramente permitían a la chica incrementar su velocidad de movimiento, recordándole por sus similaridades al héroe Ingenium.

Era impresionante. Izuku había visto una gran variedad de Quirks de tipo mutante con anterioridad, pero la gran mayoría se expresaban en la forma de rasgos físicos de aspecto animal. La idea de un Quirk expresado en la forma de motores de naturaleza biótica presentes como partes naturales del cuerpo se le hacía completamente asombroso.

Al igual que un motor real debían requerir algún tipo de combustible, ¿cierto? ¿Quizás tomaban nutrientes directamente de su torrente sanguíneo del usuario? O por absurdo que resultase el siquiera pensarlo, ¿quizás literalmente requerían algún tipo de combustible automovilístico suministrado por alguna vía…? ¿Cuál podía ser su velocidad máxima de aceleración? ¿Y si hacía un uso excesivo de su Quirk que podría pasarle a ella…?

Y fue entonces que Izuku se volvió plenamente consciente del hecho de estar ojeando descaradamente las piernas de una chica como si fuese un completo pervertido, mientras que ella lo miraba de vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

Si, su racha definitivamente se estaba acabando.

* * *

**Tenyo**

* * *

Iida Tenyo nunca se había sentido más nerviosa en toda su vida. Y como cualquier persona que la conociera lo suficiente sabría, Tenyo no era del tipo de chica que se derrumbaba ante la presión, sino del tipo que se volvía casi obsesivamente centrada, e incluso más seria y perfeccionista de lo normal.

Por lo que no se lo pensó demasiado al llamar la atención de Present Mic sobre el Cero Puntos no señalado en la información de la prueba práctica y sobre el chico de pelo verde farfullando incomprensiblemente y siendo un total incordio en la fila de atrás. Dios, ella genuinamente nunca había conocido a alguien que pudiese resultar tan ruidoso al tan solo murmurar.

Tenyo suspiro y cerró sus ojos, tratando de suprimir su irritación. Era justo como su hermano mayor y modelo a seguir, Tensei, siempre le decía; en un principio realmente no había ningún problema con su actitud. Era admirable el ser tan seria y responsable como lo era ella, sin embargo, siempre debería haber un balance. Saber cómo ser menos rígida y un poco más flexible cuando el momento lo ameritara. Ella lo sabía y lo entendía, pero siempre se le había hecho complicado poner tal filosofía en práctica, por lo que permanecía siendo la misma seria y rígida Tenyo de siempre. Inteligente, responsable, trabajadora, querida por su familia, y respetada por sus compañeros de clases y profesores… Y sin embargo, ella podía contar las amistades que había tenido en toda su vida con una sola mano.

Quizás en UA tendría más suerte extendiendo su círculo de amistades. Miles de escenas empezaron a flotar en su mente, sobre su futura vida escolar y su brillante camino para heredar el nombre heroico de Ingenium.

Y entonces sintió como si estuviese siendo observada por alguien.

Lo estaba, por el chico de antes, quien no estaba siendo ni un poquito sutil al respecto. Ella simplemente le devolvió la mirada esperando que se detuviera; el último chico que había mirado sus pantorrillas con tanto interés, había decidido jugarle una broma dejando caer fuegos artificiales en sus tubos de escape. No fue algo agradable, en absoluto.

Que alguien queriendo entrar a UA fuera a tratar de hacer algo tan rastrero sería una absoluta y completa desgracia, pero en este punto todos los presentes eran rivales, competencia, así que valía la pena tener cuidado de no ser saboteada por alguien más. Por lo que mantuvo su atención en el extraño muchacho tembloroso.

Por fortuna este parecía haber abandonado la idea de hacer lo que fuese que estuviese planeando cuando había decidido mirarla furtivamente. Desafortunadamente ahora parecía haber desviado su atención a una chica risueña de cabello castaño y corte de tazón. En el mismísimo instante que el chico parecía haber reunido el suficiente coraje para acercarse a esta chica, Tenyo decidio intervenir.

"Podrías parar..." Dijo en un tono no de petición sino de orden, mientras sujetaba el hombro del muchacho lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar su atención.

"¿E-Eh?" Él volteó y la miró con una expresión como de cachorrito regañado. Tenyo tenía que admitir, si él pretendía sabotear a la competencia se las estaba arreglando de maravilla para aparentar ser completamente inofensivo.

"¿Qué acaso no puedes ver que esa chica ya está suficientemente nerviosa sin que la estés fastidiando?"

"¿Q-Qué…? Yo t-tan solo q-quería… Uh…" Su voz era tan baja que Tenyo no lo hubiese escuchado si se hubiese encontrado tan solo unos centímetros más lejos de él. Una vez que el muchacho parecía haberse rendido en su intento de excusarse por sus acciones, Tenyo lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos, dirigiéndole una de sus miradas patentadas 'no se lo qué pretendes pero te estoy vigilando'.

"Deberías dejar a los demás en paz e irte preparando tú, ¿o es que genuinamente solo estas aquí para estorbar a los demás?"

"¡P-Por supuesto q-que no!" Curioso, incluso alzando la voz el chico seguía dándole la misma impresión de un cachorrito lanzándole pequeños ladridos, lo habría considerado divertido si no lo considerase absolutamente irritante. "Y-Yo…" Lo que fuese que él pretendía decir, acabo siendo interrumpido por Present Mic.

Era momento de que el examen práctico diera inicio.

* * *

2\. 5. 8. 10. 11. 14. 17. 20. 23. 25 puntos.

A penas habían pasado un poco más de quince minutos desde que el examen había comenzado y ella ya llevaba 25 puntos acumulados. Tenyo estaba completamente segura que su nota en el examen escrito seria como mínimo 95, sino incluso una nota perfecta. Por lo que seguramente tan solo necesitaba alrededor de unos 25 puntos más para aprobar el examen práctico y entrar en la UA.

E incluso aunque debería estar feliz y emocionada por ello, se encontraba más bien distraída y lanzando miradas de forma constante en dirección al chico de pelo verde.

Y no. No es que su desempeño en batalla hubiese resultado ser sorprendentemente eficiente… Todo lo contrario, él parecía como una especie de gallina sin cabeza correteando aleatoriamente por todo el lugar. Cada vez que él conseguía encontrar un villano robot al que destruir, algo parecía detenerlo y hacerlo dudar por tan solo unos segundos, tiempo suficiente como para que alguno de los otros aplicantes se le adelantase y destruyese al robot antes que él.

Por lo que si Tenyo debía tomar su predicción como correcta, el chico probablemente no llevaba acumulado ni un solo punto.

Aparentemente la apariencia enclenque y frágil del muchacho no era un truco para engañar a los demás competidores. Él genuinamente parecía carecer de la iniciativa y agallas para afrontar el examen práctico de forma apropiada. Tenyo casi hubiese deseado que el chico resultase ser un tramposo después de todo; la idea de que alguien que daba tan poco de sí mismo se hubiese atrevido a presentar el examen práctico de la UA en primer lugar, la hacía sentirse bastante ofendida.

27\. 30. 33. 35. 38. 41. 44. 47. 50. 52. 55. 58 puntos.

Ella pateo el Tres Puntos con toda su fuerza, tratando de desquitarse por toda la irritación que sentía. Su respiración era pesada y sus piernas empezaban a sentirse adoloridas. En su frustración había sobre utilizando su Quirk una vez más…

'Relájate, Tenyo. Tan solo respira y relájate…' Repitió en su mente como si fuese un mantra, aunque sonaba más como la voz de su hermano que la suya. Eventualmente su mente empezó a aclararse.

Quizás estaba siendo injusta. Ella observo al chico peliverde correr en dirección a un Dos Puntos a unos cuantos metros de allí. Ahora que Tenyo se tomaba el momento de observarlo mejor podía notar que había desesperación en sus ojos, pero no de cualquier tipo, era del tipo que sientes cuando temes decepcionar a aquellos que creyeron en ti. Tal sentimiento era uno que ella conocía muy bien. Después de todo, ella tenía una familia absolutamente asombrosa y era su deber cumplir las expectativas que tenían para ella como hija de la familia Iida y como hermana del gran héroe Ingenium.

"Un Quirk no apto para combate, ¿quizás?" Murmuro ella, corriendo en busca de más objetivos que derrotar. Aunque al no quedar mucho tiempo para el final del examen, la cantidad de enemigos restantes parecía bastante escasa.

Algo que ella debía admitir que le llamaba la atención y molestaba mucho sobre el examen práctico, era lo mucho que este parecía centrarse en el combate.

Sí. Cuando una persona promedio oía la palabra héroe en quien primero pensaba era en All Might -en Tensei, en su caso específico- y la increíble fuerza de su Quirk, pero el hecho es que habían un montón de Quirks útiles para actos heroicos allá afuera que no poseían capacidades ofensivas de ningún tipo, como el Quirk de Recovery Girl, por ejemplo.

Quizás este chico entrase en esa categoría, poseyendo un Quirk asombroso pero que no podía utilizar de ninguna manera para lidiar con este tipo de desafío. Desde ese punto de vista parecía tremendamente injusto que el examen práctico funcionase de una forma tan ventajosa para aquellos con Quirks orientados para el combate.

A menos… Que las cosas no fuesen tan simples.

Cabía la posibilidad de que existiese alguna especie de criterio o parámetro especial para medir el desempeño y potencial de los aplicantes de la prueba práctica más allá de las capacidades destructivas de sus Quirks… Pero tal cosa no aparecía en las reglas… Pero quizás el hecho de que fuese un secreto era justamente el punto en primer lugar… Pero hacerlo secreto podría tener efectos negativos al desalentar a aquellos con Quirks no orientados al combate de siquiera intentar entrar a UA… Pero quizás de esa forma podían calificar también las fuerzas de voluntad de los aplicantes… Y Tenyo probablemente estaba sobre-pensando todo el asunto de nuevo.

Fue en ese momento de ensimismamiento que Tenyo sintió el suelo temblar y oyó los gritos de varias personas ubicadas hacia el centro del área de pruebas. No tardó mucho en notar la causa del estruendo. Un villano robot de aspecto intimidante y proporciones gigantescas: El Cero Puntos.

Tenyo se giró con la intención de huir como los demás a su alrededor, pero cuando logro distinguir un quejido de dolor entre la multitud de ruido se detuvo en seco. Girándose de vuelta capto la fuente de inmediato; era la chica de antes, la que el chico de pelo verde quería molestar poco antes de que la prueba práctica empezara; la pobre chica tenía una pierna atrapada entre los escombros que había causado el Cero Puntos y no podía escapar. Peor aún, el villano robot estaba avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

El impulso de correr y sacar a la chica de allí surgió en su mente, pero desecho la idea de inmediato.

Esta era una prueba. Una prueba para derrotar villanos que resultaban ser robots, y el coloso a unos metros de ella resultaba ser el único de todos estos robots que no valía ni un solo punto, el único que Present Mic les había dado instrucciones explícitas de evitar y alejarse si lo veían.

No había ninguna razón para perder el tiempo con el Cero Puntos. Todavía quedaban unos cuantos robots más que podía destruir para asegurar del todo su entrada a UA, y además:

1 - No había forma alguna de que la chica con corte de tazón estuviese verdaderamente en peligro. Se trataba de UA, después de todo. Toda la prueba funcionaba en un entorno controlado e incluso si alguien fuese a salir lastimado, la escuela contaba con Recovery Girl para encargarse de todo en el peor de los casos.

2 – Quizás todo fuese una especie de engaño con la chica linda fingiendo estar en peligro. Una treta de la escuela para hacer que algún idiota impulsivo intentase atacar al Cero Puntos. De esa forma, el pobre desafortunado seguro acabaría perdiendo varios puntos o incluso siendo descalificado de la prueba práctica por ir en contra de la orden de Present Mic de alejarse del Cero Puntos.

Todo tenía sentido en la mente de Tenyo. Era lógico. El hecho de que todos los demás aplicantes presentes estuviesen huyendo también de la escena, parecía darle la razón… Pero incluso así, una parte de ella quería correr a rescatar a la chica de todas formas, sin importar lo estúpido que fuese o las consecuencias que ello fuese a tener. Esa parte de ella le gritaba que eso era lo correcto.

'¿Qué haría Tensei?' Repetía estúpidamente en su mente, aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

Tensei hubiese rescatado a la chica. Habría corrido para salvarla en el mismísimo instante que la hubiese visto. Así que, ¿porque estaba ella tan solo parada allí mirando? ¿Qué clase de héroe se supone que era ella siquiera si abandonaba a alguien en peligro por un razonamiento tan frio como ese? …Ella tenía que hacer algo.

Habiéndose decidido finalmente, Tenyo se inclinó ligeramente, preparada para activar su Quirk.

Fue entonces que un borrón verduzco pasó por su lado. Era ese muchacho una vez más, corriendo en dirección contraria a todos los demás aplicantes que huían del área.

Por un momento se le paso por la mente gritarle si es que estaba ciego o genuinamente no había notado que corría en dirección al robot indestructible y todopoderoso que estaba destruyendo y pisoteando todo lo que tenía cerca. Pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca

La expresión en el rostro del chico la había dejado estupefacta: Donde antes solo había miedo e inseguridad, ahora Tenyo podía distinguir una muy fuerte determinación.

Oh, no. Él también pretendía salvar a la chica del Cero Puntos. El mismo chico que aparentemente no había podido hacerle un solo raspón a ninguno de los otros villanos robots, ahora de verdad pretendía ir en contra del Cero Puntos.

"¡IDIOTA!" Tenyo activo su Quirk y lo forzó a ir más allá de su velocidad máxima. Ella tenía que evitar que el imprudente chico fuese aplastado por el Cero Puntos y además sacar a la chica linda de debajo de los escombros o nunca se lo iba a perdonar…

Una vez estaba suficientemente cerca, Tenyo movió su brazo hacia adelante preparada para tomar al chico del cuello de su camisa y lanzarlo lo más lejos del Cero Puntos posible.

Sin embargo las cosas no resultaron según el plan. Antes de que sus dedos pudieran sujetarse de la camisa del chico, Tenyo observó como él simplemente desaparecía de su rango de visión en un simple instante, como si de un truco de magia se tratase o como si se hubiese tele-transportado. A su desaparición le siguió un sonido estruendoso de concreto rompiéndose, y antes de que Tenyo pudiese siquiera reaccionar, sintió como una inmensa cantidad de viento impactaba contra todo su cuerpo, como si se hubiese encontrado en medio de una enorme explosión, empujándola varios metros hacia atrás y haciéndola caer de espaldas en el suelo.

Los ojos de Tenyo, fijos en el falso cielo azul, captaron de inmediato a una figura sobrevolando el área en dirección al Cero Puntos. El cabello verde delatando de inmediato de quien se trataba.

El muchacho no había desaparecido después de todo. Él simplemente había saltado antes de que ella hubiese podido detenerlo.

Inclinándose un poco para sentarse ella observo boquiabierta como el chico tensaba todo su cuerpo y movía su brazo hacia atrás, antes de gritar '¡SMASH!' y dar un puñetazo en dirección al Cero Puntos. Solo eso bastó para generar una poderosa ventisca que desplazó todos los escombros que atrapaban la pierna de la chica, y atravesó el inmenso y acorazado cuerpo del villano robot como si estuviese hecho de cartón, decimándolo por completo.

Todo a partir de ese momento pasó bastante rápido. La chica, con una pierna lastimada pero aliviada de poder moverse libremente, se las arregló para flotar y prevenir que el muchacho de pelo verde cayera y acabara como una tortilla en el suelo. Tan solo unos segundos después sonó la alarma avisando que la prueba práctica había terminado y Recovery Girl apareció y empezó a caminar hacia el chico.

Incluso desde la distancia resultaba obvio el mal estado en que se encontraba él; el brazo con el que había atacado al Cero Puntos se encontraba completamente roto, así como sus dos piernas, seguramente como resultado del gran salto que había hecho.

Ella permaneció allí, siguiendo al chico con la mirada mientras este era sacado del área de pruebas en una camilla.

Ahora finalmente todo tenía sentido. El hecho de que el muchacho estuviera tan nervioso y temeroso durante toda la prueba y como no parecía capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para atacar a ninguno de los villanos robots.

Pese a poseer un poder tan inmenso, su capacidad para manejar tal fuerza parecía bastante baja. Cabía la posibilidad, incluso, de que él hubiese desarrollado su Quirk de forma reciente, lo cual explicaría su poco control. Él probablemente era consciente de que tan solo podía contar con uno o dos ataques utilizando su Quirk antes de quedar completamente incapacitado para continuar con la prueba...

Cuando él corría de un lado a otro pareciendo no saber qué hacer, probablemente lo único que buscaba era el momento perfecto para utilizar esos pocos ataques que tenía disponibles. Buscando obtener suficientes puntos en el examen práctico sin acabar hiriéndose demasiado a sí mismo o a los demás aplicantes a su alrededor en el proceso.

Quizás él planeaba acorralar a varios villanos en un solo lugar y derrotarlos a todos de un solo golpe o algo similar. Las posibilidades con un Quirk tan poderoso eran enormes… Pero al final, lo que el chico acabo haciendo fue sacrificar su oportunidad para aprobar el examen práctico con tal de salvar a alguien en problemas…

Tras ser brevemente examinada por Recovery Girl, quien la ayudo a sanar unos cuantos rasguños que se había hecho al caer, Tenyo fue despachada del edificio junto a los demás aplicantes y se dirigió al estacionamiento del campus, donde Tensei le esperaba con su auto.

Tras un intercambio de saludos, ella subió a la pate de atrás y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Tensei encendió el coche y empezó a conducir.

Ella se mantuvo pensativa durante un buen tramo del recorrido hasta que Tensei rompió el silencio.

"¿Pasa algo, hermanita?" Dijo con amabilidad. "Pareces algo distraida." Él le dirigió una mirada preocupada desde el espejo retrovisor. "No deberías preocuparte tanto. Ambos sabemos que no hay forma de que te haya ido mal."

"Ah." Ella pestañeo, tomándose un momento para comprender apropiadamente las palabras de su hermano. "…No es eso, Tensei-oniisama. Estoy completamente segura de que aprobé tanto el examen escrito como el practico…" Comento ella como si no tuviera gran importancia.

"Veo que alguien se está volviendo un poquito engreída, je, je." Comento Tensei en tono de broma.

"…Pero perdí." Añadió ella después de un rato, en un susurro.

Esa era la forma más sencilla de ponerlo. Ella había perdido.

Por injusto que fuese, ella seriamente dudaba que el chico -cuantas ganas tenia ahora de conocer su nombre- fuese a ser aceptado por la UA, incluso si su nota en el examen escrito resultase ser perfecta. Pero al final del día, incluso si ella no volvía a encontrarse con él nunca jamás, nada cambiaría el hecho de que en lo que respecta al arduo camino para ser un héroe, ella había sido superada por completo.

La memoria de él volando por los aires y destruyendo el Cero Puntos por completo seguía grabada en su memoria, provocando una extraña presión y sensación de calidez en su pecho.

"…Me pregunto si soy demasiado ingenua al desear que él acabe siendo aceptado de alguna forma." Dijo ella en voz baja.

"¿Dijiste algo, hermanita?" Cuestiono Tensei una vez más. Su hermana no era la persona más social del mundo, pero tampoco era tan reservada, especialmente cuando se encontraba a su alrededor. Bajo condiciones normales, Tensei hubiese esperado oírla hablar sin parar sobre su experiencia en UA, cosas como quejarse de encontrar errores ortográficos en las preguntas del examen escrito, o comentar cómo algunos aplicantes actuaban de forma inadecuada o irrespetuosa durante el examen práctico, etc. Así era su querida y rígida hermana menor. Para estar tan callada algo claramente la debía estar afectando.

"Había un chico en mi examen práctico, él era excesivamente ruidoso y logró sacarme de quicio varias veces…" Comento Tenyo y Tensei sonrió, esa era su típica y querida hermanita. "Pero también demostró tener el valor y potencial para ser un gran héroe como Tensei-oniisama… Siento que él me derroto completamente." La voz de Tenyo sonaba ligeramente desanimada. Tensei la miro con cariño; él siempre se había sentido inmensamente orgulloso de ser considerado por ella como su modelo a seguir, que lo tuviera en tan alta estima. Sobre todo cuando desde el punto de vista de Tensei, era Tenyo quien era la mejor de los dos; quien era verdaderamente digna de tal admiración. Toda esa modestia de su hermanita siempre se le había hecho simplemente adorable de por sí, y que ahora ella pareciese estar ligeramente celosa de este muchacho tan solo lo hacía incluso mejor.

"De nuevo, no te preocupes hermanita. Tienes todavía todo un camino por delante… Y si realmente piensas que este chico te supero, lo único que tienes que hacer es no rendirte. Sigue luchando, aprende de él y mejora. Puedo asegurarte que forjar una rivalidad sana te ayudara enormemente a crecer tanto como persona que como héroe." Y si algo necesitaba su hermanita era más personas cercanas a ella en quienes pudiese confiar al mismo grado en que confiaba en él.

Tras digerir por completo sus palabras, Tenyo puso una expresión malhumorada -que Tensei encontró simplemente adorable- y suspiro.

"Ese es el problema…" Tensei alzo una ceja, indicándole que continuara. "Seriamente dudo que la UA vaya a enviarle una carta de aceptación." Ah. Tensei asintió; así que este chico probablemente no había acumulado los suficientes puntos en alguna de las pruebas como para aprobar. Una lástima, si su hermanita lo veía con buenos ojos seguramente se trataba de un jovencito ejemplar."…A-Aunque sería agradable si él fuese aceptado." Dijo Tenyo finalmente, y Tensei piso el freno de golpe. "E-Eh. ¿Pasa algo hermano?" Pregunto ella, sorprendida de que su hermano hubiese frenado de forma tan repentina; no había un semáforo en rojo cerca ni nada.

"Ah, no es nada, hermanita… ¡Solo recuerda que tienes que ser más positiva! Seguro te estas preocupando de más y este jovencito del que me hablas lo hizo mejor en la prueba de lo que piensas. Seguro que UA lo acepta. ¡Con suerte puede que hasta lo asignen a tu misma clase!" Comento él tratando de actuar natural, como si no hubiese visto a su querida hermanita sonrojarse y mostrar una expresión de infatuación total al hablar de este misterioso jovencito -quizás futuro cuñado- hace tan solo un momento.

"¡E-Eso sería genial!" Respondió Tenyo ya de mejor ánimo, mientras asentía de forma repetida.

Tensei se limitó a sonreír y siguió conduciendo.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y no se les haya hecho pesadas las narraciones.**

**En el próximo, el reencuentro de nuestro par de idiotas y la batalla de práctica (Seguramente me salte todo el asunto la prueba de aprehensión de Quirks porque sinceramente no encuentro como crear interacciones interesantes entre los personajes).**

**Hagan sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en los reviews, y sigan si les gusta. Hasta la próxima (dentro de un mes o algo así).**


End file.
